petalumadndfandomcom-20200214-history
Target Descriptions
Hrafn This old man. No one has seen him, though his name carries great weight. I have heard he has been around for over 100 Years. He must be a dwarf or a deva. Shardmind? For all I know, the myths of him ruling over Minova are true. We know Hrafn is the head of the Murder, or the agents of the Ravem Queen. He is supposedly over 100 years old, meaning he is either elven, dwarven, a deva, or a shardmind. That, or an incredibley lucky human or orc. It is said he is even king of Minova, though this is probably just another myth surrounding the mysterious place. If the cult is ever to express itself more freely, we must kill Hrafn. Without him, the Murder will be lost. Ivan Hastings IV This is the fourth Ivan to rule over Cartage. They must be running out of names. If he is anything like his ancestor, I must be careful. I wonder if he will romance the Amazonian Queen like all other Ivans have. Wait... that would be bad for us. The Hastings line of kings has been around since old King Bruce Atlas died without any children or wife after breaking up Cartage. He the fourth one that has been named Ivan. Ivan has shown great tactical prowess, especially after studying in Mundux. I must find a way into Hastings through the Megalon Sea. Anya Amazona II The first Amazona to be queen since the Second War of Megalo. I can't underestimate her. I should tread carefully in these lands, no matter how much they trust me. The Amazona clan has not had a queen, or even a candidate, since The Second War of Megalo. Not one has joined the army until now, and she seems different than the rest of the Amazonas. She is very good with a bow, but is much better with a crossbow. She is also well trained with swords. It should be noted she too went to Mundux to study tactics. She is still losing the war against the Normans, but could turn this easily. Once the war is over, I will kill her myself, unless the Normans do it first. Drokir Steel-Gale The old man has grown old, and is showing. I still have his trust which is good... for me. Drokir may have been a mighty warrior in his day, but his age is showing. I was sure he would see through my deciet, but no. He should be an easy target for assassination if I can just get past his guards. Vlad Tepes I would not step near that man's home for all the gold rumored to be in Sitova. If I was told this man was a target for our cult's assassination before I joined, I would have stayed in Ros. I am saving him for last. I am going to hate this assassination, and will pray for death should I be caught alive. His room is supposedley not well guarded, as he apparently never sleeps. I should most likely mention he is the king of Angland. Just got the order! Mission aborted! I may finally be able to sleep now. Van Gulius Halen The greatest user of magic alive. Rumors are that Halen has mastered all power sources of magic: Arcane, Divine, Primal, and even Shadow. He is also the head of the Guild of Magic in Maga, south of Majva. He is likely very powerful and well protected. When our cult is ready, we will strike. Hannibal This man may be the most brilliant tactician in history. If only he himself could execute his orders, for his generals seem to screw them up somehow. Let's hope that he hasn't made plans for an escape. Hannibal will be very hard indeed. He is well guarded as the king of Mundux, as well as being the army's commanding general. What I need is to do is take one of the guards uniforms... Kor and Tor Steel-Gale Damodar has taken some interest in them. They claim to be from a land infested with undead with Vecna ruling over all. They would make great prisoners to us. Ignus I am going to kill that man. Garrett I have seen him around in Skata. He has not shown much potential, though his power is growing. Ray I'm going to call him Charles. Category:Books and Journals